


My Atlantis

by RocknRollZombie



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: F/M, maybe one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: AU of 13 Reasons WhyZach Dempsey, and Hannah BakerWho would have thought, the relationship that causes a whirlwind of reactions throughout Liberty High.Kat smiles knowing that her friend found the perfect guy, and glad that she took her advice.





	My Atlantis

“Zach?”

“Hhmm.”

Zach dempsey opens his eyes to look into the eyes of his girl. 

His girl

Zach thinks his girl, his Hannah, a grin appears on his face at Hannah’s questioning look. He pulls her towards him fully aware that their still naked as his body starts to react to Hannah’s. He nuzzles his face into her neck enjoying the silence of her room, knowing he’s going to have to leave in a bit. Not wanting her parents finding out that their daughter have been sleeping with a boy while they were out.

He mumbles something into her neck after they get dressed, and presses a kiss to her forehead. He smirks, and laughs once Hannah’s arms snake around his middle her hands slipping into the back pockets of his jeans, as Hannah giggles against his lips.He groans as she kisses him once biting his lip once more their bodies pressed up against one another like many times before during the summer.

School starts in two days, and they both know that they have to decide on something about their relationship. Most importantly he has to think of what this all means to him, because he doesn’t want it to end.


End file.
